Talk:Water Gun Technique
Suigetsu as a user I may be mistaken, but isn't that water finger gun the same jutsu Suigetsu used to threat Sasuke during his debut? I think it is enough to label him as an user. Shadow Abyss (talk) 17:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :He didn't fire a bullet? Holding his hand like a gun doesn't mean he's a user.--''Deva '' 17:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, his brother, Mangestu, could be used this jutsu to kill that Alliance Shinobi. I don't think that Suigetsu did that thing with his hand coincidentally... He's a Hozuki, after all.Guilherme Abe 17:20, September 21, 2011File:Mangetsu_Hōzuki.png :He's holding his finger to a someone's neck. That doesn't mean he can use the jutsu either. Until they are seen firing a bullet they shouldn't be added.--''Deva '' 17:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :We cannot list characters as users of techniques unless they are actually seen using them. --Cmcwiki (talk) 22:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) you mean this ? i think i agree because : he is hozuki clan's memeber and his finger sign much like mizukage perform water gun. --Jumpjet (talk) 12:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes but he's never actually performed the technique. Mangetsu's doing the same thing.--Cerez365™ 12:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I DO agree to you. --Jumpjet (talk) 12:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) --Jumpjet (talk) 12:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it obvious that Suigetsu and Mangetsu are able to use this ? --Elveonora (talk) 14:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's only obvious that they know how to hold their fingers like guns. They haven't exactly been seen using the technique.--Cerez365™ 14:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nor did anyone mentioned them as users. Omnibender - Talk - 16:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You are right, but I don't think they hold that finger for fun. 2nd Mizukage mentioned Hōzuki style Water Gun Technique, isn't this a hint from Kishimoto that pointing fingers in case of both Suigetsu and Mangetsu isn't just pointing direction or flip birds ? In case of Suigetsu he threatened to kill Sasuke and unless he was about to use this I see no other way how could Suigetsu harm Sasuke with his finger. In case of Mangetsu it's even more obvious as he is using this while killing a ninja with his finger. It's not like Kishimoto has time and draw space to show/tell us every single detail and thats why I think we should use our brains as well. We have listed 2nd Hokage as an user of Edo Tensei but with what we know he could never ever used it because Orochimaru completed the technique, so he created the concept and name of the technique but we are not sure if he ever used it. --Elveonora (talk) 06:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, we know for certain Tobirama could use Edo Tensei because Kabuto said that he could. We don't know if Suigetsu or Mangetsu can use the Water Gun Technique, however. After all, Naruto can form the tiger hand seal, but that doesn't mean he can use fire release ninjutsu. The gun gesture with one's hand is a common practice. It's one of the most threatening hand gestures you can make with a single hand. So of course Suigetsu mock-threatened Sasuke with it. :Oh, and we shouldn't use Kishimoto's amount of time to work on the chapters as an excuse for him not to show detail. He shows enough detail for me to doubt the validity of that argument. Ryne 91 (talk) 06:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::They could have also be fixin' to use another technique that employs that gesture.--12:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You guys are right, thats just me adding some significance to their gesture ... I'm sorry. --Elveonora (talk) 12:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It's obvious that they can use it, two members of the clan using the finger-gun position and then a confirmed member using the actual technique and saying it belongs to that specific clan... but they have to actually be seen using it for the Wiki to say so I suppose. :( Fan (talk) 19:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hydrification Technique Why is it the parent technique, since the second Mizukage didn't seem to use it when he fired the bullet. TricksterKing (talk) 12:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :You can clearly see that his finger has turned to water when he fires the droplet--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 12:06, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really, it looks more like he just shot a bullet from the end of his finger, his finger doesn't change in appearance in any way. TricksterKing (talk) 12:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::The tip of his finger turns to water (or at least has water collect there) and he then shoots it. Plus, he mentioned that the technique is from the Hozuki clan which is known for the hydrification technique, so we would naturally assume. Joshbl56 12:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT: To try to back up my point, on this page it looks like (to me) that he fired the tip of his finger, or at least gathered water there to fire off. Joshbl56 12:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Outside of using the Hydrification technique, I don't think people aren't able to produce water in any other manner on their bodies than through their mouths.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Tobirama is noted as being able to gather water out of thin air, also given that almost every other element appears to have techniques that produce that element from anywhere on their bodies, the second mizukage could've easily gathered water without the Hydrification technique. TricksterKing (talk) 13:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::They are in a desert, so I doubt it would have been that easy to gather water from the air. Plus, look at his finger on the page I mentioned, it's shaped perfectly like the tip of his finger and the water on his finger looks like it's from his finger, not water around it. Joshbl56 13:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I meant from on their bodies, not the atmosphere. It also does look like Captain Awesome fired his fingertip at Ōnoki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Well the bullet would look pretty similar if he had formed it from water flowing around his finger. it does seem speculatory to state the parent technique as the Hydrification technique given that there's no absolute proof either way. TricksterKing (talk) 13:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Noted as specifically being the Hozuki clan's technique, fired from his finger, a place we have never seen a water release used before, and being solid enough to pierce Onoki/Sand clone. I would like to think these would be enough to say it's parent jutsu is the Hydrification Technique. Joshbl56 13:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still not convinced but I'll quit debating it. TricksterKing (talk) 13:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate ninja storm 3 Why are this technique and its user's debut listed in this game?--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 21:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Take a wild guess. Omnibender - Talk - 16:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Does it appear in the latest game? My question is that. If so. Could you send me a link to its respective scan?--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 21:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) guns?? so, despite kishimoto-san stating that firearms are nonexistent in this world, one of the characters still used the word "gun" in this technique implying their familiar with the concept of a gun despite the fact that firearms and the like don't exist? --Caseather (talk) 03:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) And your point is?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 04:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) That guns exist in Naruto?--Elveonora (talk) 13:39, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :That's idiotic though. Kishimoto meant actual firearms, not finger guns which children have been making since forever, or mention of the word gun or even pistol.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm confuse, Kanji 水鉄砲 ; MizuTEPPOU or MizuDEPPOU? Because Kanji 鉄砲 ;TEPPOU . TQ all. (talk) 15:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Just 鉄砲 would be teppō, but adding 水 changes the sound of 鉄. Happens with several combinations of kanji. Omnibender - Talk - 22:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) 2丁 or Nichō Should that be mentioned under "also know as"? Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's not another name, it's a form. So presumably there's a 1 gun just like how there's a 2 guns.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I am not sure but didn't Suigetsu called the 2 guns version diferently? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 19:47, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::No, he simply says "Two Guns" Seelentau 愛議 20:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I thought he said double barrel hmm. Munchvtec (talk) 08:02, February 23, 2014 (UTC)